eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:How to combat magrails
I'm tired of mag rails winning ALL THE TIME. Any ideas on how to even the odds? get a ripper. Jkjway 02:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Lol at above. But I have a phrase, if you cant beat 'em join 'em. So, get a mag rail. LOL Bondzox 02:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna have to disagree with the "cant beat 'em join 'em" phrase; did you get a Menacer when you couldnt beat them? didnt think so ;P although... i guess im a bit of a hypocrite because i use that phrase for the berzerker Jkjway 02:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) No. I didnt get a menacer cuz I couldnt get a pro menacer, even though I had a high enough skill to fight 'em, since I just was too low of a rank. And upgrading a menacer jr is pretty much pointless. Bondzox 02:53, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh right, I forgot you're not 50 yet... sorry. But you still wouldn't've joined them; you're better than that. :P Jkjway 03:04, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Good point. I wouldnt stoop that low :P I rephrase my advise from above. Instead of "If you can beat 'em join 'em" It is either A) get a better weapon (RIPPA) B) a little harder (ooohhhh) - PRACTICE. nothing beats practice. Train against them It doesn't matter if you lose, the human brain hardwires to get better at things (perhaps you want to get better at something other than a video game, your choice) You will get better if you keep trying to beat them. I promise. It may take a while, but you will. Also, your skill may have an influx (I hope I used that word correctly) but don't worry. Practice make perfect, right? When you first started playing eliminate, no matter how good at video game you are, at the beggining, you sucked, to put it bluntly. But you kept playing, and perservered through it, and got good (aka where oyu are now) So keep practicing. you haven't even met the real monster yet, from what it sounds like- rippers. Practice against those, too. LOL Enjoy my epic speech? Bondzox 03:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) You don't need a better weapon, you just need better aiming, the game is killing them before they kill you. Different guns make this easier or harder, and the Ripper is on both ends. If you can get an extremely good shot, they're dead for sure, but the gun itself is tough to learn to use extremely efficiently. You'd think a guy standing still would be dead easily, but most guys don't get that there is knockback, so if you're shooting upwards at their head, they won't die, you'll land 1 or 2 and the rest will miss. Lot of subtle details to it's use, but once you understand them and your mind can quickly anticipate movement, you'll laugh at guys who think they can beat you with mods because they blaze circles around you. It'll also save you a wad of cash from buying mods! Falzarfz2 10:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC)